Pastries of love
by sol fa
Summary: One last job interview, one person left. Will Mr.Flawless hire the loudmouthed blonde to ensure his place in the business world? YAOI SASUNARU! later sasuneji


Disclaimer: I don't own anything made by kishimoto and his evil crew

Main Pairings: sasunaru, sasuneji

Rating: Pg-13/ T… Will go up later to R

loosely based off of: My name is kim sam soon

_A/N: Please enjoy! . and review if you like/don't like. This is somewhat of my first fanfic.. I need a lot of improving to do, so please feel free to offer any kind of criticism._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Are you my baker?

Delicious, unique, original.

Not too sweet, not too starchy

Perfect texture, perfect ingredients

Best of quality and addicting.

The rules to success in pastry making.

These were the types of pastries Sasuke wanted and he was not willing to accept anything less. Opening a business of such anticipated prestige was definitely something Sasuke was good, maybe even _perfect_ at. He literally hunted around the world to bring the best chefs, hostesses, and whatever needed to make a gourmet restaurant. But there was one thing he lacked, one thing that all five-star French restaurants had...

A baker for his patisserie.

Now this was quite a little thorn in Mr. Flawless's side. Wherever he searched, and whomever decided to try their skills with Sasuke, were all complete and utter failures in his eyes. He often ended the interview sessions with a scoff or even a choking noise in sampling the "sad attempt at cookies." This new form of "expression" slightly diluted his reputation as a stoic, ice prince. Upon returning from his rigorous business trip, Sasuke was about to relax in his secluded and quiet home when he suddenly heard a loud voice outside his home.

"Uchiha-san! Please! I beg of you to attend this last interview, it's our last hope in finding the baker whose veins are filled with YOUNG passion and talent!"

Sasuke opened his door to see a frog colored man, who happened to be his chef as well. The loud wailing of Rock Lee caused Sasuke to second guess his decision on making him head chef.

"Oh yes..He can cook… Talent surpasses personality." He thought to himself while walking out to the patio to approach the green……….mass.

"Listen, Lee-san, as delighted I may be in your determination, if it's impossible to find a baker in France, I have low expectations for finding any here, in Japan."

"oh but you must reconsider!"

"Lee-san, I would just like to rela----"

"Splendid! I brought my car so you can hurry to the interview instead of haggling about."

Suddenly, with a forcible push and the slamming of a door, Sasuke found himself in a car headed towards his own restaurant. Whatever bastard contributed to the stealing of his relaxation time was going to suffer miserably.

"Uchiha-san, please try not to intimidate our new potential baker, he seems like a delightful young man with a passion for baking. I believe he has studied in France for a couple of years as well." Lee was driving a little quick, reflecting his excitement. Sasuke, who had his arm propped on the base of the window, shifted his body to face the driver.

"Lee-san, there will be more than one applicant, and I would like to make interviews as fair as possible, so please refrain yourself from singling an individual out."

"w-well.. You see, there's actually--"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit, "Please do not tell me this person, who has studied in France, is the _only _one to have showed up?"

"Bingo! You sure are quick! I thought it would be better for you since you just got back from a long, business trip." He replied flashing a titanic smile. Sasuke swore he saw a sparkle between the crevices of his teeth. Too irritated to reply, Sasuke simply stared out into the city until he finally arrived at his destination.

"we're here at last!" Lee pranced out of his car and fixed his hair using the mirror's reflection, giving himself a thumbs up while at it. " I hope your final interview goes well, Uchiha-san.. See you later. I have some new assistances I gotta train." He waved goodbye as he walked to the door of the kitchen department.

" Thank you for driving me here." Sasuke walked his own direction and pushed open the entrance door to be swarmed instantly by female employees acknowledging his arrival. Being raised up to be polite, Sasuke greeted them all while speedily walking to his office and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh sasuke-sama! Look at him! He's so tall!"

"Is that all you can say? What about his gorgeous, mysterious eyes?"

"so dreamy!"

"So perfect!"

"I wish my boyfriend would have hair like that!"

"Wow, are you sure you didn't hire a fan base instead of actual employees?" Sasuke turned around to see a mop of blonde hair while descending his eyes to see the owner of the voice. He was sitting down on a chair across his table.

"No..and who might you be to freely trespass into my office?" he replied with a cold tone, hardly believing how anyone can make such an idiotic comment.

"took you long enough to get here," the blonde scoffed while lazily rocking the chair back and forth " I'm here for the interview, and are you really the boss? I was expecting this old hag to interview me, not some guy that looks about my age. Are you sure you didn't walk in the wrong room or something? Because if---"

The rambling seemed to go on for Sasuke. He started to feel almost sorry for people who had to be around this loud mouthed boy.

"Please calm yourself down. I am the owner, and I'm not here to play games with a dobe such as yourself." He walked over to the other side of the desk and sat himself down across from the blonde.

"why you rud-"

Cutting off the blonde purposely, Sasuke continued "Now let's begin, considering that we have identified eachother, pass me your résumé." Sasuke noticed that the boy did nothing but stare at him. 'does the imbecile REALLY want this job? What the fuck…' he thought, staring back into blue eyes.

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he got reminded of his loss of leisure time.

"listen, if you don't have your form, please get out of here because you're wasting my time." responding bluntly as he got up while setting his mind to open the door

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

Sasuke breathed in his annoyance and calmly reclined back to his chair.

"well, dobe, maybe you can give me your papers and I'll be able to know your name. Wouldn't that be a more efficient and quicker way to get things done?"

The boy across from him remained silent. Well, at least this was somewhat better than the annoying questions he was forced to listen to at the beginning.

He couldn't believe that he was actually putting up with all the nonsense up to this point, why was he allowing this…this boy to tell him what to do? Whatever the reason, he finally decided to give in, deciding it was absurd to fight fire with fire against such a child.

"Fine, what is your name?" Sasuke swore that he felt his eye twitch this time.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, can you please pass me your papers now, Uzumaki."

Naruto rolled his eyes and handed a résumé to the bastard with a superiority complex. Who did he think he was? He had made sure to flip off this Uchiha prude at some time before leaving.

Upon receiving the papers, Sasuke quickly skimmed through Naruto's information, noticing his distasteful handwriting. Dismissing this pet peeve, he continued on.

Name- Uzumaki Naruto

Age-18

'not too far off from my age after all...' He read on getting to the important parts.

What is special about you- Makes own chocolate and has studied in France to bake.

Any past experience- No

'pfft, he doesn't even write complete sentences. Not only that, but he hasn't even had any experience in this profession!' After criticizing inwardly, Sasuke looked up from the papers and set it aside onto a growing pile of papers.

"Naruto, due to your inexperience in this profession, I'll have to say no, you are not hired."

Naruto was not in anyway about to let this opportunity go easily, he needed the money most right now. That bastard didn't even try his strawberry mousse cake yet! Remembering all the effort he put into this cake last night, he wanted the asshole to try it at least once!

"Hey bast---I mean, Uchiha, how can you make your decision based on that! I make great cakes you know, you should try this strawberry mousse cake I made last night, I bet you'll like it a lot. It's not fair that you--"

"That will not be necessary Uzumaki, now if you excuse me…"

"No! you must try it!" The Uchiha jerk was about to leave without even trying!

"No, I don't think so, Uzumaki."

Smirking at his soon-to-be smooth exit, Sasuke was about to leave the office when all of the sudden he saw a blur of pink fluff flying speedily across the side of his head and on to his wall.

The pink thing, which happened to be the whole damn cake, not only got his wall, but splattered on his books and even on to the fish tank. Oh yes, Sasuke was quite ticked off upon seeing this and he was not about to let this event go. He stopped on his tracks and slowly, almost dangerously turned around to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Touché to you bastard."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S COMMENT/other-----:D So what do you guys think about it? The beginning is kinda slow so yea.. Bear with me (I promise it'll get more fun soon).. anybody wondering what will happen next?

If this wasn't my fic, I'd hope sasuke to eff the brains out of naruto in sweet revenge.. HAHA JK JK O.o; or am I J/k?

Here's something for you guys to vote on just for my reference..

For the future chapters: Do you guys want smut included? Do you guys want moderate making out/etc? OR do you want it to be cute and fluffy and innocent.

Thanks for reading! Please review if you like thanks again!


End file.
